1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fisheye lens system, and to a fisheye zoom lens system suitable for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present invention has proposed a super wide-angle zoom lens system having a half angle-of-view exceeding 60° and up to 80° or more at the short focal length extremity in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-171053.
This super wide-angle zoom lens system was developed for the 135 (35 mm) film format, so that the overall length of a lens system is longer and the diameter thereof is larger with respect to the image-plane. Accordingly, such a super wide-angle zoom lens cannot be used for a digital camera having a smaller image-plane.